Nobody Was Left, a Phineas and Ferb Fanfiction
by PhinFictions
Summary: The lights flicker off. Then on. It was inevitable that in that exact moment, one of our friends were gone. It didn't matter where we were. It didn't matter what we did. It'd always end the same way. And then, just as I had realized the sick joke fate was playing... I had already lost my brother, too.
1. The Nightmare

**Hello everybody! I just decided to post the first chapter of this early because I'm super eager to get it out here! I hope it claims your interest!**

 **Another thing, I won't be working on this until after I'm done writing 'The Monster Of The Moon," because like I said, I was a bit too eager. But, I will be updating this one regularly. Most likely, ever Saturday, it will be updated. (After Monster is complete)**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

Ferb's P.O.V.

I wake up to Phineas' alarm clock and I sit up. I look over as he turns it off and gets up. As he walks over to the door, I turn around and grab a book from the bookshelf connected to my bed. I start reading from where I left off yesterday until Phineas finally returned from the bathroom. Funnily enough, I just couldn't seem to follow anything the chapter said. It was all pretty fuzzy, but I am still pretty tired.

I do my usual morning routine and head down to breakfast, which as always, was freshly cooked right on time. We eat the food, and once we're done, we put our dishes in the sink.

"Morning, Dinnerbell," Buford says as he walks in with Baljeet. Isabella comes up behind them and says her catchphrase, "Whatcha doin?" "Any plans for today yet? We're bored." Buford says. "Well, I haven't thought of anything yet but I'm sure-" Phineas says, but his voice stops and the room almost changes as his last sound echoes as the lights flicker off. The entire room fills with darkness and I can't see a thing.

Just a moment after the lights go out, I get a dizzy feeling and everything seems to move. The entire world of darkness brings me down to the floor, and I hear a few other thumps as well. The lights flicker on.

I look around in a squint, not expecting the lights to just flip on so suddenly. But there's nothing there. Nothing but debris by my feet and sandy dust in the burning hot air. I look far to my right to see a sad little oak tree, near dead, but holding on to one or two last brown leaves. An oak tree. Our oak tree? I try to look around but nobody is there. I try to call out for my brother or my friends but there's no reply. I'm here all alone. _Where the heck am I? What just happened?_

I stand up slowly. I suddenly hear an echo in the distance of a somewhat familiar sounding voice. I freeze, and eventually look in the direction it came from. But, there wasn't anybody there.

I walk more toward where I thought the noise came from. "Hello?" I barely manage to call out into the barren wasteland, receiving no answer. It's only then that I realize how hard it is to breath, this dust and sand being swept through the air around me by a seemingly non-existent breeze.

It's funny how just after I had gotten over my silence, I'm forced right back into it.

Suddenly, I see something move in the corner of my eye. I can only stare in shock and fear, because wherever I am, my friends aren't, and I don't like it.

Black smoke begins to surround me from behind, and once I notice it, I begin to panic as it closes in. The smoke goes further up into the orange-brown sky, soon blocking out most of the light, and still closing in. The smoke is so thick that I can't even see anything. I cough as it reaches me and fills my lungs and begins to burn, accompanied with a strange numb sensation.

I'm finally able to catch my breath after a second and the smoke seems to clear, but I still can't see a thing. I put my hands out and slowly walk forward, eventually finding a wall.

I wonder around what seems like a room. I search more and I finally realize I was in the panic room when I felt the little sign Mom had put in it. Then it all became clearer; the metal panels for the walls next to me became visible, and again, the little sign was there too.

But, there was this strange dark corner in the left. I walk closer to what seems to look like a human figure wearing an all black robe, nearly blending in with the shadows, on his knees facing into the corner. "Hello?" I whisper. He turns and lifts his head slowly, revealing nothing more than his shimmering royal blue pupils from beneath the cloak's hood.

The stranger looks down and slowly closes his eyes, letting the top of his hood disintegrate into invisible dust. It continues breaking down, until the man is completely gone.

I suddenly feel overwhelmingly sad, unsure of what to do. Or what to think.

I get up and turn around only to be surprised by the same bright blue pupils. He looks down at me with gentle, loving eyes, before they hesitantly begin to fill with rage as he sends his smoke at me.

I am immediately choked by the sickening smoke that forcefully kept fresh air out of my lungs. I gasp for air, but I don't receive any; just another burning yet numb sensation as this blasted smoke consumes me. As breathing becomes harder and the amount of air I allow myself to breath decreases, I realize this is it. I can't breathe. I'm toast. Everything begins to break out into a blinding white light...

I violently sit up in a cold sweat, gasping loudly for air, and slowly taking in my new setting… _my bedroom?_


	2. But I Believed In A Lie

**Phineas' P.O.V.**

I wake up to the sound of covers being ruffled. I turn my head around, looking to see Ferb, tossing and turning. His face looks stressed and his breathing is hard; obvious signs of a bad nightmare.

However, I decide against helping him. If he wants to change his character, that's fine. I'll change too. He doesn't need soothing anymore, he's a grown man and can handle things on his own… _Yeah_ …

But then again, he still is my brother, and even if he's been moody and totally against me as of lately, I could at least try to help him.

Just as I start getting up, he jerks up into a sitting position. I immediately tense up, lying back down and trying to watch him through mostly closed eyes. He makes his way to the bathroom, where assumably he's going to try and reason with his nightmare.

I slowly and quietly move out of bed and tip-toe out to the bathroom, peeking in through the semi-open door. Looking in, I watch as he splashes water on his face and dries it off. Then, he sits on the side of the bathtub and puts his face in his hands.

And once again, it's a fight between making sure he's okay, or leaving him alone to process. And again, I decide against the latter.

"You okay in here?" I ask. He startles, before replying.

"Yes. Fine," And he looks off to the side.

"I uh… woke up and you were gone, and I was wondering what that's about?" I lie. He weakly shakes his head, keeping his eyes closed.

"Well, I told you. I'm fine," He stands up and walks over to the door to leave. "Go back to sleep,"

"Are you sure you're alright? You looked concerned just a second ago…" I comment. He stops.

"Well… Everything's fine. Fear brought from nightmares is just childish and stupid, and besides, nightmares are basically imaginary. They aren't real, will never be real. So good night," and with that, he's gone.

I sit there for another moment as he goes back to sleep. Sighing in defeat, I slowly make my way back to bed. Laying down, I face away from Ferb and close my eyes.

As I drift off to sleep, I begin to dream of a night I still remember clearly. Nearly 13 years ago it happened, but it stuck in my memory. I mean, how could it not? It meant so much to me...

The Lightning, bright. The rain, loud. The thunder, louder. Loud enough to be heard for miles. And, loud enough to momentarily bring a distraught boy from his thoughts.

Because that boy had just woken up from a nightmare.

"It's alright," that boy's slightly older step-brother had told him, keeping him close and wiping his tears lovingly. Those big, stupid, childish tears. And yet the boy clung to his brother. His brother had been his _lifeline_.

"It's just a nightmare, Phin. I know it's hard, and I know it's scary. But it's alright to have them. Everyone has them!" His step-brother had said, a small yet warm smile on his face.

And from that moment on, I believed in his words. I believed in that smile. I believed in him.

But I had believed a _lie._

And then, almost too suddenly, I was awake. But not to the sound of my alarm clock… that's thunder… am I still dreaming? No…

I open my eyes and look around before it began thundering once more. I then glance at my alarm clock, which read 6:13. Close enough to 6:30, I suppose.

I quietly get up and pick out my clothes before putting them on and brushing my hair. Then I pick up my phone and play Rolling-Sky while waiting for the alarm to go off.

Once it does, I turn it off. Then I get up and walk to the bathroom. I look back before walking out of the room, watching Ferb grab a book. So I guess he'll be reading this morning.

I do my daily routine and then head back to our bedroom to get Ferb.

"I'm goin' down for breakfast. Come down soon," And then I leave the room.

 **Ferb's P.O.V.**

I begin reading as Phin uses the bathroom. Thankfully, I could actually understand it all. And, once Phin tells me he's going down for breakfast, I leave to get around in the bathroom.

Once I'm done I make my way downstairs for fresh pancakes and bacon. And once we're done eating, we put our plates away. I sit down at the table next to Phineas and watch as he scribbles around in a sketchbook.

"Morning Dinnerbell," Buford says while he walks in with Baljeet. "Whatcha doin?" Isabella asks from behind them, walking up to the front of the small group to stand right in front of Phineas.

"Yeah, any plans today? We're bored," Buford buds in. I slowly realise how similar today has been to my dream so far. I hold my breath as Phineas says his line...

"Well, I haven't really thought up anything quite yet, but I'm sure-" Suddenly, the lights flicker off.

I freeze.

Was everything going to go haywire like it did in that dream?

And then, suddenly, the lights were back on, and everyone was still here.

All I can do is sit there, dumbfounded as Phineas and the others continue their conversation.

"Wow! That's a pretty nasty storm out there! Also, you guys are already soaking wet. I think we should stay inside and play a board game or something! Sound good?" Phineas puts on a wide, excited smile.

"Sure!" The others reply, rushing to our game closet. Phineas follows them.

"You comin'? It'll be fun!" His smile remains wide.

"N-no, I'm just… not feeling the best right now. I'm going to go upstairs and lie down," I tell him, trying to keep my voice as steady as I can while turning around. But, of course, Phineas could detect the shakiness in my voice.

"Ferb, are you absolutely positively 110% certain you're fine?" He asks. I sigh silently and turn back to look at him.

"Yes. Just leave me to my business, alright?" Phineas' smile somewhat fades as he hesitantly nods his head and slowly leaves with an, "Oh, okay."

 **Perry's P.O.V.**

I'm jolted awake as a beeping comes from right next to me.

I give a little chirping noise to my boss, Major Monogram, as his picture appears on my watch.

"Good morning Agent P, sorry to contact you on such short notice. As surprised as I am, the inator-alert went off at two in the morning. Doof may be up to no good again… We can't be sure, however. But go and find out what he's up to just in case. Monogram out." And with that, his video vanished.

I flip my hat onto my head from behind my back and leap into a hole uncovered in the ground. I slide down the tube, eventually landing in the seat of my flying car, and then I rush over to Doofenshmirtz Incorporated.

I burst open the front door, looking left and right for Doof, who seemed to be pacing in a long line back and forth. But as soon as I announced my entrance with the large bang, I immediately catch his attention.

"Perry the platypus? What are you doing here?" He asks. I walk up to him and look around, not seeing any sort of new invention.

"Oh wait, did this set off the inator-alert? Thank goodness, I was worried I'd have to go all the way over to O.W.C.A. or something to report this." He said, somewhat relieved, but his voice was still somewhat concerned. I shoot him a questioning look.

"You don't know?" He asks. I shake my head 'no' in confusion.

He sighs in annoyance. "Well, way early this morning, I was startled awake by a loud noise that came from somewhere close. It scared me so much I fell out of my bed and hurt my head on the stupid floor…" He trails off. I chatter at him, getting him back on track. "Oh, uh. Well, I searched for any solid evidence that there was an intruder. Nothing seemed amiss except the carpet I keep tripping over had an edge that looked like someone else tripped over it. Since nothing else was wrong, I checked other places, like my room with my collection of old inators. To my surprise, my teleporter-inator and rain-inator were missing! Some thief stole two of my better inventions! Well, besides the fact that they barely worked in the first place and I forgot they existed, but that doesn't mean they weren't valuable to me." He rants to himself.

I roll my eyes, but begin walking around in search of evidence. I try to ask him if he moved anything or if it was exactly this way when he woke up, but he just looks at me confused. Right. He doesn't speak platypus.

I wave my hand up and down, implying 'nevermind', and I look to the rug on the floor. It still looked wrinkled and out of place, which meant Doof most likely had not moved anything. Either that, or he is very clumsy and he already managed to trip over his own rug today. Which, was a very plausible assumption. But I'll imagine he tried not to mess anything up.

I keep looking around, but there isn't much to see other than the messed up rug. I take note of where the contact point had to have been for the rug's corner to flip the way it did when the intruder hit it. It looks like this guy was coming from the side of the room where Doof's invention room was and was going towards the front door.

I walk over to the door that revealed his room of failed or half blown-up machinery. I walk in and look at the spot Doof claimed he placed his teleport-inator, and his rain-inator, which was right next to it. I look at the inventions around it, noticing a tall invention without a base, instead a metal frame holding it up. I recognized this as Doof's shrink-inator.

I then notice that it almost seemed pointed in the direction of the missing inators…

I walk over to it, and as I had guessed, the 'On' switch and the 'Fire' button Doof had on the device wasn't dusty. Yet, the rest of the machine was.

This meant the thief here must have walked in through the front door and started searching for his inators. And once he found the room and found the device he wanted, he shrunk it to pocket size. As he walked, however, he must have tripped over the rug which caused an unintentional and loud thud right near Doof's room. Then, hearing Doof fall out of bed, the person must have tried to get out of here in a hurry, foolishly leaving the door open as he made his escape.

I take down notes, hoping it will serve as any help to Carl, as well as I note what all was touched and what needed checked for fingerprints. I close my notebook, walk towards the front door to leave, and chatter to Doof "bye" on my way out.

"Oh, you're just gonna leave then. Ok. Should I uh… do anything?" I hear him ask, but I pay no mind and keep walking towards the door to take the information to O.W.C.A.

* * *

 **Exactly 2,019 words, y'all! (Including this!) I hope you enjoyed! See ya :D**


	3. Ignorance

**Hey y'all! I really hope you enjoy today's chapter. Also, before you start reading I just wanted to put this out there - I'm not exactly sure how long this book will be. It might end up being pretty short, but not too short. I'm not sure. Maybe around 5 - 15 chapters? Great range, I know. :P**

* * *

 **Perry's P.O.V.**

I make my way back to O.W.C.A. HQ and report to Monogram and Carl, requesting their assistance in taking fingerprints from the machines and door handles.

I give them my notes and dash off, eager to get home to my owners.

Once I'm there, I take off my hat and put on my mindless-monotreme face just as Phineas notices me. "Oh! There you are, Perry!" He says with a small smile as he lays out something like a tarp with four red, green, blue and yellow dots on it.

I chatter at him before retreating to my bed to take a nap.

 **No P.O.V.**

A knock is heard from the front door.

"I'll get it, you guys agree on a game, okay?" Phineas says as he walks over to the front door.

"Vanessa!" Phineas' smile returns again. "Hey! I figured I'd spend the day over here since there's nothing to do at my dad's." She says as she walks in, closing the door and shaking water off of her umbrella. Phineas closes the door behind her.

"Ferb is upstairs. He claims he's, 'Not feeling the best,' but I'm sure he'd enjoy your company!" Phineas says before walking back to his friends.

Vanessa begins climbing the stairs, on her way to visit her boyfriend.

 **Ferb's P.O.V.**

I wanted, no, needed to know what was going on. _Why didn't anything happen? Obviously the nightmare is something to have concern for. I mean, it predicted the future! It played out almost exactly like it did in real life! Was I supposed to shrug it off as some coincidence?_

 _And who was that hooded person?_

 _But, more importantly, why did they seem so familiar? Those eyes, I know I've seen them somewhere before. They're so familiar, and yet, so... foreign._

Suddenly, I hear a playful scream from Phineas and a few laughs from the others coming from downstairs. "That's no fair!" He continues to joke, and the laughing continues.

I hear a soft knocking. I stare at my door stupidly, as if my mind were playing with me, until I hear it again.

"Oh! Uh, come in?" I say after the realization that I had somehow zoned out. "Hi!" Vanessa greets as she walks in. I sit up and move to the edge of the bed as she walks in and sits beside me.

"Phineas says you claimed you 'weren't feeling the best'. What's up with that?" She says. "I don't know, I just kind of wanted a bit of time to myself for… Certain reasons." I say, hesitating on the last part.

I decide it's best I don't tell her I'm acting all funky because of some stupid dream…

"Oh, okay. Well, I was kinda hoping we could spend the day together since I'm stuck at my dad's for the weekend but if you aren't feeling up to it, I won't bug you." She says as she gets up and heads for the door.

"Wait!" I suddenly say. I don't know what prompted me, so when she stopped, turned around and looked at me, I didn't know what to say.

I want Vanessa to stay, but I didn't even accept Phineas' offer to hang out downstairs. I don't want Phineas to get the wrong ideas. But then again, I'm sure he'll understand.

"It's pouring out. You should stay," I improvise. Vanessa shrugs and heads back towards me, and I quietly sigh.

"So, what should we do?" Vanessa asks. I look to her and shrug. "Well, how about a board game?" Vanessa suggests. "Sounds good," I say, getting up from my bed and leading Vanessa downstairs to the game closet. She opens the door and looks at the games while I stand by until she makes her choice.

"Hey, what are you guys up to?" Phineas asks from around the corner of the hall.

"We're going to play a game in the bedroom," Vanessa replies from the closet.

"Oh… well, we're playing games out here if you wanna join?" He suggests with a wide grin on his face. I think for a bit, but decide to speak my mind. Why even bother keep quiet at this point?

"Well, I was hoping to play alone with Vanessa. I'm not really in the mood to deal with you guys right now," It takes me a second, but I realize my error.

"I mean-" I begin to say, but Phineas already disappeared.

"That was a bit harsh, don't ya think?" Vanessa comments.

"Well… yes, but he'll need to realize sooner or later that I won't do everything with him," I reply and begin walking to my room. Vanessa follows.

~~~ o3o tam shkip

After winning the game of Clue all three times, and then losing to Vanessa at Uno twice, she decides it's time to leave.

I walk her to the front door, noticing the absence of noise around the house. Once Vanessa gets in her car and starts driving away, I make my way to the living room.

"What are you doing?" I ask as I lean over the couch. Laying there, ever so quietly, was Phineas. He looked absolutely bored to death.

"Laying down?" Is his only reply before he begins sitting up. "But if you guys are done with your little games, then I might as well go be bored in our room." He makes his way over to the stairs and slowly climbs them.

I watch him silently, until he's completely out of sight, and then decide to follow him up.

Eventually, mom calls upstairs for us to come eat dinner. And, once we're finished, we say our good nights and go to our room again. When we get there, Phineas flops down onto his bed and stares at the ceiling in thought. However, unlike I had expected, he kept completely silent.

"You alright?" I ask.

"Yeah. Fine," He replies simply. I stare at him. Does he really think I'll fall for this?

"You don't seem alright," I comment, not bothering to look at him.

"Well I _am_ ," he says with forced closed eyes.

"Whatever…" I mumble. "Well, ya know what, Phin? I still don't believe you for one second."

"Well…" He huffs, "Why can't you just take a break from _girls_ for one second?!" He suddenly yells. I stare, shocked.

"What do you mean?"

"I _mean,_ you and I were so close. We were like this," He crosses his fingers like proof, "Now, we're always apart. You're always off with Vanessa, or working on homework, or something when I want us to do something, _anything_ together! I'm lonely without you, Ferb! I just want you to do something with _me_! Make time for _me_!" He whines, sitting up.

With the roll of my eyes, I respond, "Phineas, everything isn't about you. My life doesn't revolve around you, same thing with Isabella, Buford and Baljeet. They choose to hang out with you, but one day, they'll go their own separate ways too."

"Well I _know_ that, but I-" "Do you really, though?" I question. He looks at me, then off to the side, as if the correct answer were written on the wall over there.

"Just as I thought. Look Phineas, you've had long enough to realize it on your own. And if you don't soon, the real world will definitely spell it out for you. So I'll prepare you; life isn't all fun and games! Smiles don't solve problems, hope doesn't feed a family. So I would end these practices while you still can, and learn to look at the real world. Not your own little fantasy where life is perfect; there are bigger problems than your friendships. I mean seriously, Phin! Nobody can smile forever!"

I sigh as Phineas stares at me, serious defeat evident on his face.

"Ya know, Ferb..." He says, voice shaky and chin trembling, "It already hurts enough. It hurts to know that you're stupid enough to speak your mindless words. It hurts that you've left me. You're suppose to love me for who I am, even if I may still act younger. I still love _you_ , but you've done nothing but be a huge _jerk_ to me lately. Maybe _you_ should face the reality that, no matter how mature adults _think_ they act, there will always be insecurity, fear... and _ignorance,_ " And with that, he gets up and walks out, tears streaming down his face.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed, and I'll see ya next week! :)**


	4. Popcorn Talk

**So sorry for the long wait. Writing is my world, but I don't get much time to do it these days.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I wake up in a cold sweat once more, last night's nightmare striking back. However, somehow it felt so much worse. And… something was different, but only some slight detail. Something... Or someone?

I lay back down and stare at the dark ceiling in thought, before sighing and closing my eyes.

This nightmare has to mean something…

The alarm clock goes off, and I wait for Phineas to turn it of… But it doesn't stop. I sit up and rub my eyes before looking to Phineas' empty bed.

I walk by the alarm and shut it off. Then I quickly change and head downstairs, wondering where Phineas could have gone.

"Morning, honey," Mom says from the kitchen. The sound of running water and a few clanks tells me she's washing dishes. Looks like we're getting our own breakfasts this morning.

"Morning. Hey, where's-" "Phineas decided to take a walk. Though, I sure hope he gets back soon. Those horrible scattered thunderstorms don't seem to be letting up any. One is expected to hit here around the same time as yesterday,"

As if on cue, a loud crack of thunder silences them, accompanied by the sound of light rain, and the front door opening. And sure enough, there Phineas was, one or two raindrops visible on his shirt.

"Well, you barely made it inside on time!" Mom jokes with a smile, and Phineas simply smiles back as a response. I open the cupboard and grab a bowl and some cereal, as well as search the fridge for milk.

I groan as I put the bowl and cereal back.

"There is never any milk in this house," I grumble as I sit down next to Phineas and rest my cheek on my hand. "How am I supposed to eat cereal without milk? Well, without shredding the top of my mouth,"

"Everything's not about you..." Phineas nearly silently quotes. I furrow my brows, turning my head while keeping it rested on my hand. Phineas was in the same position, facing away, eyes downcast rather than annoyed as I had expected.

"Something wrong there, Phin?" Mom notices the oddly down expression Phineas presented. I continue to look at him, interested in his answer as well.

He sighs. "I… guess I didn't sleep very well last night is all…"

"Oh, well, you know you could always go back up and sleep in a bit more," Mom suggests.

"No, I'm good." He takes his face off of his hand and somewhat slumps in his chair, beginning to text somebody. I lose interest, and instead, focus on the sound of the now pouring rain. I turn in my seat to look outside, noticing the deep gray color of the clouds through the obscuring raindrops landing on the screen door, seemingly shadowing the Earth.

"Oh, boys. Your father and I will be flying to Utah to try and win an item your father found in the paper and now has his heart set on. Also, it's a good opportunity to auction off some of our pretty unwanted items," Mom explains. She places the last dish onto the wrack and dries her own hands. "We'll be leaving tomorrow around 7, and be back at around noon in two or three days. I figure you boys would be alright here alone, after all, you are 17".

"Oh, well I wish you guys good luck in advance," Phineas comments, suddenly acting normal.

"Thank you, now, we'll be packing upstairs all morning but we'll be sure to make something for lunch," She says while leaving the room.

"Alright," Phineas replies after her, before sending one last text. He shuts his phone off and shoves it in his pocket before walking to the window of the front door.

"Expecting somebody?" I question. He looks at for a second before giving a quick nod and looking back outside. I walk up behind him, noticing Isabella's front door opening and Isabella standing there.

Phineas unlocks the door and opens it, opening the umbrella.

"Hold the door, would ya?" He asks quickly before running across the street to Isabella and protecting her from the rain as she leaves her doorway. _How sweet,_ I think while I smile to myself. Isabella shuts her door and they walk towards our front door together, practically hand-in-hand (if holding an umbrella together counts). _I bet he still has no clue, though._

They get inside, and I close the door behind them as Phineas swings the umbrella in attempt to dry it, and then hangs it back up.

"Thanks!" Isabella says with a chuckle, "My mom took the umbrella to work with her, and we don't have any others!" Phineas gives a small smile. They walk over to the couch and sit down next to each other, turning on the TV.

"What do you want to watch?" Phineas asks politely.

"Well, I didn't necessarily have anything in mind…" She smiles apologetically.

"Oh, no worries. Well, I love superhero movies. Got any favorites?" "Ooh, I like Spiderman. And the actor, he's kinda cute," Isabella comments. "Cute?" Phineas asks _way_ too fast, and Isabella only laughs. "Don't worry, I'm joking. Besides, you're the cutest boy there is," Isabella says.

"Yeah, and don't you dare forget it," Phineas says in a sudden stern, yet still on the verge of laughing voice.

They share a moment together, just laughing, until they finally calm down enough to put the movie in.

I clear my throat rather loudly, announcing my presence. Phineas and Isabella both stop in their tracks and turn to face me.

"What?" Phineas asks.

"I'm still standing here, in case you forgot. Anywho, mind if I join you guys?" Isabella and Phineas share a quick look, before Phineas replies, "Sure."

Phineas sits in the middle, and Isabella and I sit on either side of him. Phineas hits play.

Somewhere during the beginning, Phineas gets up.

"I'm gonna go make some popcorn," He says before heading to the kitchen.

"I'm gonna go make sure he doesn't burn it," I joke, earning a laugh from the girl before leaving for the kitchen.

"You alright?" I ask. He jumps before turning around to face me. He looks to his feet.

"Listen. I know your sorry butt just wants to know what I meant last night. Well, I'll leave that for you to figure out, even though you probably should have already." Phineas turns around and hits the popcorn button before walking past me. I grab his arm to stop him.

"No, Phin, well... Yeah, that's part of it, but- hey!" Phineas grabs my arm and twists backwards, forcing me to release my grip. "Dude!" I rub my arm.

"You guys alright in there?" Isabella asks after pausing the movie. Phineas slows to a stop, not quite making it past the kitchen, and he answers.

"Yeah, everything's fine. You can hit play, we'll only be a minute." Isabella replies with an unsure, "Alright," And hits play. Phineas doesn't budge.

I take this as his last straw with me, so my wording definitely has to be well-thought out.

"I'm sorry, Phineas," He huffs, annoyed, but I try to continue "What you said was true. And I know I hardly spend time with you anymore, free time is hard to come by in the first place-" "That doesn't seem to be your mindset when Vanessa wants you at her house, or you want her here. Or when Vanessa needs your help. Or she needs a jar of peanut butter opened. Or she's lonely, and you insist on being with her. And all the while, I'm here, just as lonely," Phineas lists.

I pause for a moment. _So he takes note of my outings? And when did he get so good at stumping me?_

"Phineas… Okay, look. Yeah, I'm at Vanessa's a lot. She's my girlfriend, and I don't think you'd understand, but I care deeply about her and want her happy!" I try to explain as calmly as possible.

Phineas sighs. "I'm at Isabella's a lot too, and she's here a lot. But you're always gone so long, you wouldn't even notice, would you? I care deeply about Isabella too, Ferb, but I've made it a point to balance my Girlfriend, Family and social life. I'm at Isabella's and she's here, but we also invite Baljeet and Buford and any other kids bored to death over too, sometimes. I also spend time here without them, hoping to spend time with you for once," He explains.

I sit there, kinda dumbfounded.

"W-wait, you two are officially a couple? Since when?!" I ask with a smile. He however, doesn't share the same attitude.

"How about two summers ago?" My smile drops. _I never found out about this?_

"Why wouldn't you tell me that?" "Because I figured it didn't matter to you," He answers a little too quickly. "Oh…"

The microwave beeps and I open it to grab the popcorn out, opening it and smelling the smell of fresh popcorn. I offer Phineas the heavenly scent, and he (hopefully jokingly) rolls his eyes before joining me. We both sigh at the smell before Phineas smiles, just a little bit. I smile back sympathetically.

He begins walking away, saying over his shoulder, "We should probably join Isabella. She'll be wondering where we are…" I follow him.

Just before entering the living room, Phineas stops in front of me. I hum in question.

"Look, I don't want to stay mad at you," He turns around to face me, "So… I'll accept your apology. But, only if you promise me you'll balance your Family and Girlfriend life, much- MUCH, better," He offers.

"Alright, I promise," We smile and Phineas turns around to sit on the couch. I follow with the open popcorn, eating some on the way.

"So, did Phin burn it?" Isabella asks, and immediately, Phineas gives me his best, 'really?', face. I chuckle kinda nervously before trying to come up with something, "Uh, heh, Isabella, you weren't supposed to tell him that," I look off to the side as Isabella laughs. "Don't worry, we're only joking," Isabella assures, "Probably."

We continue watching the movie, but we don't get far before I get a call.

"Um, I'm gonna take this real quick," I get up and walk out.

"Yes? Vanessa?" I ask.

"Oh, hey Ferb! I was wondering if you could meet me at the coffee shop or something. My dad told me not to touch anything in the front rooms, but I have to walk through them to get anywhere on the level, so now I'm gonna have to stay out of the house the whole time."

"You could come over," I suggest, "Well, I'm feeling coffee. You in?" She asks. I bite my lip, remembering my promise.

"Pleeease?" She presses, I only bite my lip harder.

"Well, I… okay, maybe just one coffee and a chat," I give in, Vanessa's reaction making me smile. "See ya there, bye! Love you," And with that I hang up.

I hear a small creak from the hallway floor, and I quickly turn around to see Phineas there, his features almost spelling out dejection.

"Phineas! It'll just be a coffee and a talk, like I said! I'll be home before the movie is over. Promise," I try to assure, but he turns his head away with his eyes squeezed shut.

Before I could speak again, his eyes open and he stares directly at me, striking some sort of memory. I freeze as I remember my nightmare.

Dejection, sadness, anger…

"Just... Just go, alright?! Do whatever the heck you want." And with that he walks back to the couch with Isabella, head hung low and eyes to the floor.

I sigh and put on a hoodie over my jacket. "Mom, dad," I say up the stairs, "I'm going downtown to the coffee shop and I'm taking the car,"

"Alright! Be safe," She says as I head towards the front door. I take my umbrella from the coat hook and open it as I hesitantly walk outside, shutting the door behind me. As I walk out, I can't help but look back at the door one last time before hopping in the car and driving downtown.

 **Phineas' P.O.V.**

I sit down to watch the movie with Isabella, but I can't seem to focus on the movie at all.

"Are you alright?" She asks, and I turn to face her. "You looked fine a minute ago... what's wrong?"

"It's nothing... it's just... Ferb can't seem to make time for anything anymore,"

"Well, I'm sure you two can figure things out. Do you want to go follow him? Maybe catch him before he gets where he needs to go?"

"No, we already talked about it. He promised to manage his time better, and then, whoopdy-doo, Vanessa wants him, so he obviously agrees." I sigh heavily, eyes set on the ground. Isabella lays her head on my chest, and I look at her instead of at the floor. A smile manages to crawl onto my lips.

And that is when I get the call.

I get my phone out of my pocket and Isabella removes her head, looking at my screen in curiosity. I put my phone to my ear and answer.

"Baljeet?" I ask, wondering why the heck he was calling me. I was sure he and Buford had plans today.

"Guys," Baljeet says from the other end, panicked, "Buford is gone!"

* * *

 **Okay, so I'm not sure how great of a chapter this was. But I tried my best, and given I was working on it around 4 in the morning, I think it's alright.**

 **Also, the last part of the chapter where Ferb is being stupid, I feel like the song, 'Who Am I To Stand In Your Way' (I like Chester See's original better than the covers), goes really well with it if you look at the song in a different way. It's originally a sort of breakup song, but if you instead take it as Phineas feels like Ferb just has no respect, no care, no love for him anymore, and then Phineas doesn't even want to bother Ferb anymore. If Ferb is happier this way, then who is Phineas to try and stop him?**

 **And there's lyrics like 'I said that I moved on' in the beginning. It could be taken as, Phineas said he forgave Ferb under conditions and now that Ferb didn't follow them, well, you know.**

 **You'll understand if you listen to the song. Probably. Idk, it just kinda stuck out in my mind and I thought, why not say something about it?**

 **Reviews are appreciated :)**


	5. Discontinued

Sorry to all my readers, but I will be discontinuing this book. High school, chores, work and my baby brother all take up too much time for me to work on this. However, I have not dropped the second Monster Of The Moon book since it pretty much has to have another book to be a complete story.

If anyone feels like they could continue this story, message me. I'll leave this story up just in case that happens, but eventually I will just take it down.


End file.
